


The Movie Date

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Rouge drags Shadow out on a personal mission: befriend Sonic's friends and gather information. The night turns out better than Shadow expected.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 46
Kudos: 293





	The Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant for this to be a nice little oneshot. It was supposed be short and sweet but then... it evolved into this behemoth. I had a lot of fun writing it, hope ya like it!

Shadow can say, without a doubt, that he hates this.

  
“Come on, Shadow! We're going to be late if we don't head out soon!” Rouge huffs as she applies shimmery gloss to her plush lips. “There's no time to weasel your way out of it this time, so don't even bother.”

  
Shadow sighs and readjusts the cuff of his jacket. Again. A nervous habit, but only he and Rouge knew that. “Why do you even want me to come? They're your friends, not mine. They clearly don't like me and the feeling is mutual.”

  
Rouge turns to him and sighs. With a small smile on her face she pulls him close. Rouge is the only person Shadow allows him to be vulnerable around. Despite her passion for gossip, she can be quite the confidant when she wants to be. Light hands find their way to his shoulders, and Shadow finds himself relax a bit. At least he doesn't feel like he's about to shatter his jaw with how hard he's clenching his teeth.

  
“I know you don't not like them, so stop that.” Shadow snorts at her double negative but doesn't push it. “They don't hate you, babe. They just... don't understand you. Not like me. But we can change that!” Gentle hands move to cradle his face, forcing crimson to meet teal.

“I know this is hard. But you're never going to make friends if you keep self sabotaging like this. You've changed and you have been doing so good. Let them see that! If they still feel some type of way with you after tonight then fine. It's their loss. Now breathe, hun.”

  
Shadow releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. Rouge really knows him to well. “I just... don't see the point. They don't like me, and that's fair. I wasn't a good person when we first crossed paths. Yes, I've tried to make up for it at every opportunity, but it doesn't change the past. And now... it's just hard to be around people. It just feels like everyone knows how to act and how to be and I just... don't.”

  
With a frown, Rouge lowers her hands. Shadow doesn't have time to miss her affection, as soon he finds a hand in hers. “I just need you to try. I know you can do that, or else I wouldn't ask.” The bat leads him to the door, and Shadow knows that he's lost. “You told me that you've wanted to get close to Blue,” Shadow sucks in a breath through his teeth. He kind of regrets telling her that, “so this is how we do it. You don't have to be best buddies with all of them. But you know how important his friends are to him. He might like you now, but get in good with his friends and a relationship might actually be possible.”

  
Shadow looks at Rouge with doubt painted on his features. “We don't know that, Rouge. He's friendly with everyone.”

  
Rouge's eyes widen, and soon she's in hysterics. “Oh Chaos, babe.” She clutches her stomach as another fit of laughter overtakes her. Shadow knows not to take it too personally, but he can feel himself slipping back into his bad mood. “You're so oblivious, it's adorable.” She wipes a tear from her eye, careful of her mascara. “Big Blue is into you. Trust me. He may tease other boys but he flirts with you. Call it a woman's intuition.”

  
“Look, you're usually spot on with these things. But Sonic liking me? It feels like a rare miss.” Shadow guides her out the door, locking it behind them.

  
“Oh please, hun. I don't miss. You of all people should know that.”

  
Shadow shrugs, “We can't all be winners.”

  
A light punch to his shoulder and another cackle is almost all he gets in response to that. “Stick to the plan, jackass. That's your mission, alright? Observe him as if you're an uninterested third party. You're letting your feelings get in the way of what you actually see.”

  
Shadow nods, agreeing to give her plan a try. He thinks it of no use, but it's worth a shot. Besides, he feels lighter now. Maybe tonight won't be too bad. He just needs to go and they'll figure it out from there. “Rouge.”

  
“Yes, darling?”

  
“Thanks.”

  
Rouge smirks and starts walking ahead of him, hips swaying. “Don't thank me yet! I bet you and Blue will be swapping spit by the night's end.” She winks, “thank me then, hot stuff.”

  
Shadow rolls his eyes but doesnt say anything further. He'd be lying if he said he didn't wish for that to happen.

  
**. . .**

Three knocks on Amy Rose's door announces their arrival. Shadow hates that he's nervous. He can't help but feel nervous and anxious and sick to his stomach - everything the Ultimate Lifeform shouldn't be. Don't do that. Shadow tries to remember that fixating on what he was made to be doesn't help. You're doing your best. What you feel is valid. Shadow takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. He's still worried, but he's not going to let that stop him. Not again.

  
Just then, the door opens. “Rouge!” Amy gushes, “I'm so glad you made it!” The pink hedgehog turns her eyes to Shadow and he hates how he can see that smile falter. “And Shadow?”

  
“Surprise.” He knows he's being monotone and dry, but that's the point. With how Rouge is muffling her laughter behind a gloved hand, Shadow is glad that his sense of humor didn't completely miss the mark.

  
“Oh, no, um- ” Amy looks flustered and laughs awkwardly, “Rouge said you were coming but I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it.” Shadow has to hand it to her, he almost believes that she doesn't mind having him in her home. Smoothing out her skirt and building back her composure, Amy invites them inside.

  
“There's plenty of food in the kitchen, so dig in! You two are some of the last to arrive so don't hold back.” Amy guides them to the kitchen and passes them paper plates. There's a ridiculous amount of food, so much so that Shadow feels as if he's at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Shadow wonders how Sonic's group of friends can afford to do this every other week.

  
Amy pulls him from his thoughts when she gestures to what he assumes is her living room. “Make yourselves at home and once everyone is here we can get started with the movies!”

  
“What movies are on today's menu?” Rouge looks around as she asks, waving and winking to a few people when they look her way.

  
“Oh! Tonight we're watching Chao in Space: The Final Chapter Parts 1 and 2.” Miss Rose seems really excited, but Shadow can't relate.

  
Shadow refrains from mentioning how idiotic the titles are. It's a final chapter, how does it have to parts? That would be 'rude' and Rouge has insisted that he avoids being 'a total asshole' while they're here.

  
“There's some weird legal battle going on with the director so we can't stream it. Isn't that crazy? I don't really get it. But! Sonic has a special edition of the director's cut of both movies on Bluray so we are going to watch all the juicy extras and deleted scenes. Isn't it exciting?” The pink hedgehog squeals and gushes. She is rather... animated.

  
“Do you guys need anything else? I didn't even think to ask if you have any dietary restrictions, I'm sorry!” Miss Rose starts droning on and on about various things but Shadow doesn't want to pay attention anymore.

  
It's 'rude' but she doesn't need to know that. There's just too many words coming out of her mouth right now. Her heart is in the right place though. He may not be the most comfortable right now but Shadow can admit that she's a good hostess. That's something nice, so maybe he should tell her that.

  
“Thank you for welcoming us into your home, Miss Rose. It is lovely.” Shadow doesn't have to look at her to know Rouge is grinning ear to ear. He knows that his manner of speaking can be considered too formal, but he was raised with manners, dammit. Luckily, Amy doesnt seem to mind. If anything she seems flattered.

  
He smile grows wider, and Shadow sees that its actually reaching her eyes now. Thank the heavens. “Aw thanks, Shadow! But please, call me Amy! Miss Rose seems so serious.”

  
“Alright. Amy it is then.” Shadow glances at Rouge and she nods her head in approval. She reaches out and squeezes his hand, a silent support that his is grateful for. Shadow sees Amy's eyes dart between them, and he can practically see the cogs turning in her head. He knows that she's making assumptions.

  
As much as he wants to snap her out of it, he knows that he can't. He can't risk her being upset with him, not at such a delicate moment. Rouge and him are friends. Extremely close, but just platonic friends. Shadow doesn't care what people think, but he knows Rouge is fond of a certain red idiot. If Amy starts telling everyone that he and Rouge are a couple, it won't go over well.

  
If Rouge notices Amy's wandering eyes, she doesn't comment. “Like Shadow said, thanks for having us. Did you get new curtains?”

  
Shadow takes that as his cue to leave. He lightly touches Rouge's shoulder in a silent question. Without breaking her conversation with Amy she passes him her plate. Shadow knows what she likes. Heading to the table, Shadow makes Rouge's plate first. A hearty serving of fries and multiple slices of pizza are definitely her style. He stacks his plate high with burgers and snacks, with a few things he knows Rouge will 'want a taste' of. He doesn't need to eat much, but he does enjoy it. After grabbing a soda for him and a sparkling water for his partner from the cooler beside the table Shadow finds himself returning to Rouge's side.

  
“Shadow!” He's caught off guard by Amy's warm greeting, but tries not to let it show. “Rouge was just telling me that you have lots of work to get done so you might head home after the first movie.” Shadow glances to Rouge, eyebrows raised.

  
She forced him to come, but she isn't making him stay the whole time. Shadow feels touched that she at least found him a way out. He can leave without things being awkward, and he won't feel like he is being rude to Amy by leaving early. She didn't have to do that.

  
“It would be awesome for you to stay, but I know that you are a busy guy. So don't worry about it! Rouge said you were too nice to say anything.” She says that last sentence with a giggle, probably unbelieving of it but too polite herself to say anything on it. Rouge isn't wrong, though. He would stay here all night if that was the hostess' plan.

  
“Thank you, Rouge.” His voice is softer than he means it to be. This tone is usually reserved for when it's just them, and maybe Omega. Rouge's smile softens and she leans onto him, gentle pressure replacing a hug. “You're welcome, hun.”

  
Amy is looking between them again, mouth opening to say something Shadow feels would be inaccurate. But before she can get the word out there is a heavy knock at the door. “Sorry, you two! Go ahead and have a seat, I have to greet the rest of my guests!”

  
With that, Shadow and Rouge head to one of her couches. There's two framing the living room in a large 'L' shape, one large and one small. Shadow idly wonders if the party will even be able to fit in the tiny room, let alone have the space to sit on the couches. Rouge guides him to the larger one. The smooth brown leather feels cool on his skin.

  
Rouge starts munching away immediately, talking in between bites to Sonic's brother and someone who's name escapes him. They're an armadillo with a gentle smile, sitting next to Blaze. Mighty, is it?

  
Shadow chimes in from time to time, just like Rouge asked him to. _You don't have to have a full conversation with every single person. Just say enough to show you're listening! I'll be with you the whole night. Just follow my lead._

  
Shadow has to say, it feels like this is going well. Who knew that a few well timed "Oh I see" and "that's interesting, what do you mean by that" would be so effective?

  
Soon the fox is talking rapidly about a new invention and before long Shadow is the only one that still has a concept on what the kid is saying. They talk theories and numbers and Shadow feels thrilled being able to talk to someone other than Rouge. “That's incredible, Miles. If anyone can make it work it'd be you.”

  
The grin Shadow is met with is blinding. “Thanks, Shadow! That means a lot, especially coming from you.” The fox grabs his tails and fiddles with them for a moment, clearly thinking on how to phrase what he wants to say next. Shadow feels a spike of anxiety. Did he do something wrong? “So, um, why do you call me Miles?” Oh. That's not bad. Maybe.

  
“It's no big deal,” Miles continues quickly, probably sensing Shadow's confusion. “It's just that you're the only one that calls me by my actual name. Everyone calls me Tails. So I guess I'm wondering why you don't?”

  
Shadow shrugs. “I had assumed that your nickname was reserved for those you see as friends. As such, I've never used it.” He feels Rouge stiffen to his side. _Too honest?_

  
He watches as Miles smile shifts. Still genuine, but with a hint of sadness. “Oh, Shadow. Things were... weird in the past but that doesn't make us not friends? You've been hanging out with Sonic so much lately and it seems like he has a lot of fun with you?” Miles continues to fiddle with his tails, his nervous energy apparent as he continues. “Sonic seems to like you a lot, and always talks about what a great guy you are. I guess what I'm trying to say is any friend of Sonic's is a friend of mine. You can call me Tails. But only if you want!”

  
“I... I could do that, Tails.” Again, Miles' - Tails' - smile is bright.

  
Shadow feels Rouge nudge his ribs and doesn't have to look at her to know that shit eating grin is back. To hear that Sonic talks about him often and has good things to say feels... nice. Well, it definitely feels more than nice. Great, even. The duo had been spending more time together. Shadow still remembers the night it all changed as if it were yesterday.

  
**. . .**

  
Sometime after the war Shadow was out stargazing when Sonic had stumbled upon him. Literally. Shadow still remembers the feel of Sonic's foot breaking his ribs. Shadow was pissed at first. It was 2am and the old oak tree was _his_ spot to get away, his ribs would heal by the time he needed to clock into work but _holy fuck_ it still hurt and why the fuck was that blue idiot even here?

  
Before Shadow could give Sonic a piece of his mind (and maybe a punch or two), he noticed how... different the hero looked. Bloodshot eyes, trembling frame, a nervous smile that didn't reach his eyes.

  
Shadow knew what is was like when the nightmares wouldn't stop.

  
Shadow had patted the empty spot on his blanket and an awfully confused Sonic laid down. Shadow kept his eyes focused on the heavens above. He knew that the cobalt hedgehog wouldn't accept pity, and he tried to show that his kindness was no such thing.

  
“It's ok to be afraid. It's ok to be hurting still. You will get through this.” Shadow's heart broke when he heard the sobs breaking free from Sonic. He knew what that felt like too. To think that Sonic was suffering alone bothered him. Hesitantly, he reached for Sonic's hand. The squeeze he got in return made his stomach flip.

  
“I'll stay with you. Get some rest.”

  
After some resistance, Sonic fell asleep. Shadow was there long enough that he called into work. The Commander would be pissed, but that didn't matter. When Sonic finally woke, it was nearly afternoon. Shadow still remembers how softly Sonic came back to the world. Eyes fluttering open with a sigh, a light smile that grew as he stretched. The quiet 'hey, Shads' that had made his face grow hot.

  
They didn't talk about the night. They didn't have to. Shadow took Sonic to lunch and they exchanged numbers. After that, if Sonic needed help sleeping he would text Shadow. On warm nights they talked and slept under the stars. When the weather got colder, Shadow's room became their new oasis. Sonic took the bed while Shadow took the floor. They would whisper about life and work and past adventures until Sonic fell asleep. This went on for months, until Sonic made enough progress with therapy that he felt he could sleep on his own. The cobalt hero wanted to stay home to be there for his brother, as the fox had been starting to show symptoms of inner struggle as well. It wasn't just nighttime that was different for them, so while Shadow missed their impromptu sleepovers he was happy with Sonic's progress.

  
They still had their races and lunch get togethers, brawls and movie goings. They would do anything Sonic wanted to, really. And in recent months they were near inseparable. If Shadow wasn't off on a mission for GUN and Sonic wasn't off defeating Eggman, they were together. Sonic always made time for his friends, but there was a noticable shift in how much time he spent with Shadow.

  
He isn't quite sure when he fell for Sonic. He has certainly always felt... something for the hero, and in the beginning the confusion those feeling brought led to aggression. It's rather embarrassing to think about. But with absolute certainty he knows that first night was the beginning of the end. That first night was the change that sparked his love for Sonic the hedgehog.

  
**. . .**

  
His phone vibrates, pulling him from memories.

  
**Sonic** «heyyy shads!!! u busy tonight? wanna hang??»

  
How... curious. Isn't Sonic supposed to be here tonight? That's the main reason Shadow agreed to come.

  
Soon a rapid knock on the door alerts their host of the arrival of the next guest. Based on what Shadow knows of this group of friends, it looks like there are only two people they are all waiting on. Shadow feels anticipation under his skin. He hopes its Sonic, but is more than willing to ditch everyone if it means having alone time with the cobalt hedgehog elsewhere.

  
“Well it's about time! We've all been waiting for you. The chili is probably cold!”

  
“My bad, Ames. I got a little distracted. I know the chili isn't cold. You're way too good at throwing parties for that!” Sonic winks and playfully shoots finger guns, causing Miss Rose to blush.

  
Shadow doesn't mean to eavesdrop, really. Even so, he takes in their interaction with a grain of salt. He knows that Sonic doesn't have romantic feelings for Amy. Sonic has confided in him, many times, about the complicated relationship between them. But even so, Shadow finds himself irritated at the way Amy finds ways to constantly touch Sonic, the flirty tone she uses, the fact that Sonic doesn't put more space between them. It's none of his business. He tries to remind himself of that, but is caught off guard when he hears a gasp and frantic whispers.

  
“Holy cow, Ames! Why didn't tell me Shadow was here? Chaos, how did you even get him to come?” Sonic sounds... nervous. _What on Earth?_

  
Shadow uses one of Amy's decorative mirrors to spy on them without being too obvious. He also pretends to be _very_ invested in his burger, so his absence from the conversion isn't questioned. Things have taken an interesting turn.

  
“I didn't invite him. Rouge said she was bringing him along but I didn't think he would show, to be honest.” Amy watches Sonic readjust his jacket and comb his fingers through his quills with a contemplative look on her face. Suddenly it looks as if she's pieced it together. “Oh my chaos! I am so sorry, Sonic! I didn't know that things would be tense between you two, or else I would have asked Rouge not to bring him.”

  
Sonic just stops his ministrations and gives her a bewildered look. “What? No. Things aren't like that anymore. We're friends - good friends. You know that.” Sonic dashes to a mirror and checks his teeth, breathing into his palm to check his breath. He must be disappointed with what he finds, because he pulls out a tin of mints and pops at least three into his mouth.

  
Amy is clearly confused. “So why...?” So why are you acting like this. The rest goes unspoken, but it hangs in the air regardless. Sonic glances her way and makes a grunting noise. “I... just didn't know he'd be here. I was literally about to invite him, heh. How do I look?”

  
That did nothing to really help Amy's curiosity, if the increased distress in her body language is any indication (it is). “You look amazing as always, sweetie.” She reaches for his arm, but Sonic is already on the move.

  
Shadow finds this is the perfect time to finish his burger. With an offhand comment on how delicious is was, he prepares to head to the kitchen to get more food. If he times it right, he should be able to get Sonic in there alone. Right as he starts to lift himself off the couch, Rouge passes him her plate and leans in close to whisper into his ear.

  
“I told you so. Remember what I said before. Observe as if you're an uninterested third party. You'll see how desperate Blue is for your attention.”

  
Shadow nods to her, but doesn't comment. He hates to admit that she's been right so far and based on what he just witnessed she may be right again.

  
Shadow's head is reeling. Is it really possible? Could Sonic, the hero of Mobius, the sweetest and cheesiest person Shadow has ever met, possibly like him back? Shadow has been nursing his feelings for months (possibly years) now. What he feels may be - no, is - love. It terrifies him.

  
He knows what he wants. He wants to be with Sonic, as long as the hero will have him. A relationship between them wouldn't be a conventional one, but he thinks Sonic would actually prefer it that way. They could have something for years, if that's what Sonic wants. Shadow knows he'll still hold a flame long after the hero is gone. He hates to think of his mortality, especially when he thinks of the future he desires with Sonic.

  
_If you're going to live forever you might as well give him the time of his life, right?_ Rouge had told him that once during one of their little talks, four glasses of wine into the night and more than a little irritated at his self pity. _Better to have loved and lost and all that shit. If you think you can make him happy grow some balls and DO IT._ Before he can dwell on it further, Shadow hears familiar footsteps behind him.

  
“Hey, Shads. Fancy seeing you here.” Sonic sounds a little breathless and Shadow finds he likes the sound of his voice like that. He turns to see emerald eyes staring at him with an intensity that makes his skin tingle.

  
Sonic's mouth is slightly agape, a light dusting of red on his muzzle. Shadow sees those gorgeous eyes dart up and down and realizes _he's_ the reason Sonic is breathless and actually speechless for once. He can't help but preen a bit. While Sonic continues to stare, he takes it as an opportunity to do some admiring of his own.

  
Sonic is wearing a bright red varsity jacket with white trim and details. There's an 'S' on the right side and pins depicting rings, chili dogs, and cartoonish versions of Sonic and his ragtag team of Freedom Fighters on the left. It's so... Sonic. Bright and loud but by design and pleasing to the eye. He looks so cute that Shadow feels his mouth dry.

  
Clearing his throat, Shadow speaks first. “Hey. Rouge dragged me here but it isn't half bad.” Feeling bold, Shadow tests the waters. “You look good tonight. I know you don't normally wear clothes, but this is a good look for you.”

  
Sonic's blush deepens, and Shadow _really_ likes that. “T-thanks, Shads. You're not too bad yourself. I was just gonna ask when you started wearing clothes.” Shadow looks down at his own jacket, not understanding what has Sonic so smitten. He's wearing a black bomber with purple sleeves and white cuffs. Silver flowers add a delicate touch along the sleeves and back. He bought this years ago, but wore it tonight on a whim. Way to go, me.

  
“It's nothing special, I just thought I'd try something new.” Shadow pulls at his cuffs, suddenly unsure. “I wanted to make a good impression for your friends.”

  
Sonic looks shocked at that, pretty lips forming an 'o'. Shadow isn't sure if it's a good thing. He hopes so.

  
It's only been a few seconds but Sonic has already recovered. “Well, I'm sure they can appreciate the effort. You look really good, Shads.” Sonic steps closer, invading Shadow's personal space but the ebon can't find it in himself to care. Especially not when Sonic has that _look_ \- eyes half lidded and a smile that feels as if it's only for him. “Really, really good.”

  
Their moment is interrupted when a white hedgehog - Silver, was it? - runs into the kitchen, making a beeline for the last remaining slices of pizza. It's a split second - as fast as the hero's name would suggest - but Shadow sees Sonic's entire demeanor change. He goes from... whatever that just was to annoyed, then takes a step back from Shadow to greet the room's newest member as if nothing had happened before. It takes a lot to get under Sonic's skin, so for him to be visibly annoyed from having their little conversation interrupted? It's too interesting. Too compelling.

  
“We'll talk later, hedgehog.” Shadow can't help the grin that finds its place on his face, and it's still there by the time he makes his way back to Rouge.

  
Shadow finds his place next to Rouge and waits for a chance to speak with her. She's a popular woman, and it takes more than a few moments before she turns to him, eyebrows raised in a silent question. “I think you may be right. For once.”

  
She has the most shit eating grin on her face - somehow more dramatic than the ones earlier - and Shadow barely holds back the laugh it brings on. “I told you! Ifuckingtoldyou. Tell. Me. Everything!”

  
“Later. I promise. Just not here.”

  
Rouge nods, excitment making her wings tremble. “You better remember every juicy detail because I want it all. You owe me, babe!”

  
Shadow snorts, “alright, alright. I already promised.”

  
Shadow eases his way back into the conversation again, delighted when Sonic takes a seat and joins in as well. He watches as the cobalt hedgehog practically inhales chili dogs between quips, washing them down with multiple cans of soda. It's a bit disturbing, but Shadow is too smitten to really care.

  
Miss Rose calls for Sonic, and Shadow tries to not be too bothered by it. He really wants to talk with Sonic one-on-one, but it looks like that may not happen for a while. Sonic strolls over with a guilty look on his face, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Shadow or Amy. He mumbles something Shadow can't quite pick up, but the reaction from Amy is explosive.

  
“WHAT?” The entire party turns to Amy, shocked by her outburst. Sonic looks sheepish, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Sorry, Ames. I musta left the movie at home. I could go get it? I'll be back before you know I'm even gone.”

  
Soon everyone has something to say. Collective groans and complaints stream out from all around.

  
“You forgot the movie?”

“Sonic forgot the movie.”

“What are we gonna watch now?”

“He's never so forgetful, what happened?”

“This is why we should've picked a movie we could stream.”

  
Sonic takes it on himself to calm everyone down. He claps his hands, loud and clear. Only once things have settled does he speak up again. “Sorry, everybody. I got distracted and I was late and forgot the movie. But I'll make it up to you, I swear!”

  
It's hard not to forgive him with that gorgeous smile of his. _How is he so charming?_ Shadow muses. Green meets red, and a beat later Sonic has a plan.

  
“Hey, Shads, you wanna come with me to get the movie? Maybe Mr. Serious can keep me on the right track,” he finishes with a wink. Shadow hates how swayed he is by the practiced gesture. He nods, and Sonic is grinning ear to ear. “Rad! Let's go.”

  
Before the super sonic duo can go anywhere, Amy is blocking the door. “Would anyone else like to go?” She sounds a little frantic, and it takes Shadow a second before he realizes why. _She must not want her boy toy to leave. He might not return, after all._ Shadow won't lie; that's exactly why he was thrilled Sonic asked him to join.

  
They'd likely have a race, then playful brawl when they can't agree on who won, and then spend hours talking beneath the stars, so close that it takes only a breath to brush their shoulders together. The movie would be long forgotten by Sonic and not important enough for Shadow to remind him of it. They'd find more and more reasons to stay together, before heading their separate ways when obligations become impossible to ignore. With anyone else Shadow would go on a mission and stick to it. But with Sonic... Shadow supposes it's his effortless charm. Somehow the blue fool manages to distract and entertain Shadow like no other.

  
“Sorry, I just can't risk Sonic going MIA again,” Amy's pointed stare doesn't make Sonic falter at all. Again, annoyance bleeds out from the blue hero's body before it's carefully reigned in. No one but Shadow seems to notice. How curious.

  
Miles - Tails - stands up from his seat, arm raising high. “I'll go! It's probably somewhere in the disaster he calls a room.”

  
“Hey!” Sonic nervously glances in at Shadow before continuing, “it's not that bad. I've totally been cleaner lately, little buddy.”

  
Tails giggles, “whatever you say, bro.” He turns to Rouge, bowing slightly as he reaches out his hand. “Would you like to come with me? I don't want to go alone and it'd be nice to fly with someone.”

  
Rouge is surprised; Shadow can't blame her as he is too. She's so thrown that she doesn't even have some flirty, witty thing to say in return. “Sure, hun. Let's get to it.” The bat stands and heads for the door, stretching her wings on the way.

  
“Great! While the two of them head to the house to get the movie, does anyone want to head to video store just in case they don't find it?” She turns to look at Sonic again, this time with a disappointed frown. “Sonic's room can get... disorganized.”

  
Whatever Sonic starts mumbling is drowned out by Silver. “You guys have video stores? I thought that was before your time!” The white hedgehog seems excited, and it lightens the mood.

  
“They're pretty much obsolete now, but a few have held on,” Tails explains. “The closest one is on Main and 6th, next to the cupcake shop.”

  
Silver jumps up and is practically buzzing with energy. “I know where that is! Blaze and I will go!” Blaze looks less than pleased with the idea, but doesn't say anything of it while Silver drags her to the door.

  
Ever the planner, Amy sets up when they should return. “Please be back in the next half hour! If we can't find it we'll just have to figure something else out.” Both teams nod, and are out the door. Turning to the rest of the party, she continues. “Make yourselves at home, everybody! We can keep it casual until they make it back.”

  
Shadow grimaces. 'Keeping it casual' meant talking and socializing. He's never been great at it, but there's something about socializing with Sonic's friends that's even harder. Without Rouge there is no one to keep him on track. He's so lost in thought that it's not until blue legs are in his view that he realizes he is no longer alone. He looks up and is met with a soft smile.

  
“Wanna get some air?” Sonic reaches out his hand and without a second thought Shadow reaches out in return. He tries not to think of how perfectly their hands fit together. Or how warm his chest suddenly feels. Sonic leads him through the back door, then points to the roof. “The view from up here is amazing! Not as good as Tails' though, if I'm honest.”

  
“I don't think Miss Rose would appreciate us leaving the party.” Shadow would love to be on the roof, but he has manners god dammit.

  
Sonic just laughs and rolls his eyes. “We have 30 minutes to make ourselves at home. Come on, Shads. I know you don't wanna be cooped up in there either.”

  
There's no fighting that logic, so Shadow just shrugs. That's all Sonic needs to lead him to the rooftop.

  
Sonic jumps to reach a pull-down ladder. He climbs up and gestures to Shadow to follow him. “Come on! Don't be such a slow poke!”

  
Shadow is too embarrassed to snap back, so he just grunts. Sonic's ass and tail were _right there_. Right there in his face! It's a bit hard for him to focus on anything else right now. He knows he shouldn't of stared. He should be more respectful, not sneakily checking Sonic out like some creep. But he can't find himself to regret it. He's already filed away that image to fantasize about later. He climbs the ladder quickly, sitting next Sonic.

  
“You were right,” Shadow looks to Sonic, who's staring at the horizon, “the view is beautiful up here.” _You're beautiful._ Shadow wonders when he'll ever have the courage to tell him out loud. Hopefully soon, if things keep going well.

  
Sonic shuffles closer to him, their gloves a breath apart. “So... what made you come tonight?” Sonic is still looking towards the sun, but Shadow can hear the hero's heart speed up. Is he nervous? “I texted you to invite ya, but seeing you already being here threw me.”

  
Shadow supposes that makes sense. Why did Sonic what to invite him though? Why now, of all times? But he doesn't say any of that. “Rouge. She asked me to join so I did.”

  
“Ah, I see.” It's an unusually short response. Sonic begins fiddling with the hem of his gloves, a far away look on his face. “How are things? With Rouge.”

  
“Fine?”

  
Sonic must sense Shadow's confusion, because he turns to his striped companion with a sad smile ( _why on Earth_ ) before clarifying. “Ames has been making a bit of a fuss about you two.” Emerald eyes turn away, but Shadow can still hear a slight tremor in the hedgehog's voice, “She's been telling everyone that you two are officially a couple.”

  
_I knew I should have said something_ , Shadow thinks with agitation. However, if he had, would he know that it apparently causes Sonic distress? Shadow tries to convince his heart that it means nothing; Sonic is upset that Shadow neglected to tell him about a new romantic relationship despite their close friendship, he's not jealous. _But what if he is?_ The thought repeats and festers and grows until Shadow feels as if he may go mad. _What if?_

  
“Rouge and I are close friends, nothing more.” Shadow reaches for Sonic's shoulder, resting his hand there until their eyes meet once more. “You know that, hedgehog.”

  
Sonic nods but doesn't seem convinced. “I know, I know. You've told me before, but I guess it's different this time? Seeing it, I mean?” Shadow leans back, his hand coming to rest by his side. Though he longs to touch Sonic more he thinks it would be difficult given how animated the blue hero's movements are getting. Sonic is so cute when he's flustered.

  
“She said you guys were holding hands and whispering together a lot and stuff. I dunno it just seems weird because you aren't that open, I guess? Like you have all these walls up and I guess I didn't realize that Rouge was so far past them. You were getting her food! Like a doting husband! It just seemed... intimate? Is that the word?” Sonic's cheeks have a dusting of red and his hands won't stop moving. “It's fine if you're together. Like why wouldn't it be? So if you guys were hiding it before you don't have to. I just don't know why you didn't tell me?”

  
Sonic no longer speaking, just looking at Shadow with an emotion that's hard to place. If he were to guess, Shadow would say desperation.

  
Shadow feels bad, now that he knows Sonic has been watching his interactions and seeing them in that way. If it were anyone else, Shadow wouldn't care. But this is Sonic. _The_ Sonic the Hedgehog seems very invested and even distressed by an assumed romantic relationship Shadow has with someone else. _He wants something from you. Find out what it is._ Well, at this point, who is Shadow to deny his heart? What little hope he had that Sonic may feel the same has evolved from a floating spark to a blazing inferno. And he's never been one to be scared of fire.

  
_This is your chance. Do not fuck this up._

  
“We are not together. I promise you that.” It catches both hedgehogs by surprise by how soft and gentle the words fall from Shadows lips. “I knew Miss Rose would make her assumptions, but I did not think that her gossip would spread so quickly. I also did not consider that it would effect you negatively. I apologize for not being clear from the beginning.”

  
Sonic's breathing has slowed and his nervous energy no longer seems to be overwhelming. He looks embarrassed though. “Oh chaos, Shads. You don't have to apologize to me.” A gloved hand rubs the back of his neck while he avoids eye contact. “I'm sorry I got weird about all that. I dunno what that was about.”

  
Shadow goes for it.

  
“May I ask you a question?” A nod from Sonic encourages him to continue. “Why did the idea of Rouge and I being in a relationship upset you so?”

  
He knows it's a loaded question. The way Sonic's eyes widen in surprise and how he looks like a deer in headlights confirms that. Shadow knows that this could be the wrong approach. But he's too high on adrenaline because Sonic might actually like him back and he _needs_ to know. Shadow is on a mission and he will not fail.

  
“Well,” Sonic starts, again fiddling with his gloves and avoiding Shadow's face, “Knux is into Rouge so he's been a total bummer. He didn't even show tonight after Amy started spamming the group chat with stuff about you and Rouge! Plus I thought we were closer than that. You keeping it a secret I mean.”

  
Shadow hums and nods before turning to watch the sunset. It's believable - but it's not the full truth. He knows it's not, because Sonic is right - they are close. And Shadow hasn't spent months watching Sonic and obsessing over every interaction to not notice when Sonic isn't being entirely truthful. The hero never flat out lies, he simply omits some information. And that's definitely happening here.

  
_How to move forward now?_ If he calls Sonic out on it, he risks making Sonic angry and a confession won't happen. If he stays silent and takes what Sonic says at face value, they can't adress the feelings that are really behind Sonic's distress. How complicated. Luckily, Sonic creates the perfect segway.

  
“It stinks but you should really say something next time someone gets an idea of you two, Shads.”

  
Shadow's ears turn slightly to hear Sonic better, but he keeps his eyes on the sun. “Why is that, hedgehog?”

  
“You guys are gonna scare off anybody that might be interested, silly.”

  
That catches Shadows full attention, leading him to turn his whole body to face Sonic. Blue quills stand out before a backdrop of oranges, pinks, and purple. There's that nervous smile again, and a spark back into those eyes that Shadow loves so much. Sonic has his phone out, but quickly shuffles to place it into his front pocket, a quiet 'sorry' barely heard over Shadow's racing heart. Shadow can say that he loves this; he files this moment away to think of on cold nights.

  
“Is that so?”

  
Sonic is giggling now, one gloved hand covering mouth while the other rests on his belly. “That's what I said, faker. Do you know how relieved Knuckles is gonna be? Chaos I bet he's blowing up the group chat now.”

  
Shadow hums. “Well, anybody interested in me would know not to worry about Rouge.” He's feeling playful and coy, and he relishes in the surprise on Sonic's face.

  
“Yeah?” Red clad arms cross over his peach chest.

  
“Yeah. Anyone interested in me would know that she's one of my best friends, not something else. It doesn't matter much though, as I don't think anyone sees me in a romantic light.” It's bait, but not entirely untrue. Sonic has rubbed off on him.

  
“Pfft!” Sonic actually looks shocked. “Oh come on, Shads! You're, like, super cool. You can be kinda mean at first but once I got to know you I saw how nice you can be. You look good and you sound nice and you always smell real good too. I think loads of people would love to be with you. But how does someone even get with you, ya know? How does someone know if you're interested?” It takes a moment, but soon Sonic is blushing all the way to his ears. He looks away abruptly, only to look back at Shadow and then stare.

  
Shadow is blushing too. He can feel it, heat on his muzzle. How could he not? It's not the most eloquent compliment he's ever been given, but is definitely the best. Sonic was so sincere and sweet and has clearly thought about this a lot.

  
“Well,” Shadow places his hand next to Sonic's, “I would do the usual things, I suppose. I would want to be with that person often, so I'd take the time to see them. I am not opposed to dates in the traditional fashion, but sparring and races are more my preference.” The ebon then places his hand on top of Sonic's, shamefully distracted by the hero's breath hitching.

  
“I would want a partner, in all things. Someone to keep up with me, someone to keep me grounded. Someone to talk to in the long hours of the night.” Shadow is scrambling for the right words, but this feels right. Finally telling Sonic what he wants from him, even if it's indirectly. “I would be vulnerable with whoever I'm interested in. It is difficult for me to do so, but learning to trust would be worth it. They would be worth it. They would have my trust and attention, always.”

  
Sonic licks his lips, eyes darting to Shadow's tan ones a second later. “Yeah?”

  
Sonic sounds wrecked and Shadow is reeling. The blue hedgehog sounds breathy and needy and Shadow needs to hear more. He nods to encourage him, ecstatic when Sonic leans in and gives him what he wants.

  
“It seems like you've got someone on your mind already, Shads. Do I know 'em?”

  
Cheeky brat.

  
“You do.” Shadow leans in as well. Now they're so close that he can feel the heat coming of Sonic's body. Their breath mingles, hearts racing faster with each passing moment.

  
“They're an amazing person. They're a bit of an idiot, but they manage to make it charming.” Shadow chuckles low at the small 'hey' he gets from Sonic in response. “They're brave, kind, strong, and someone that makes me want to be better.”

  
Sonic is looking at him with an intensity that makes his knees weak. Those eyes are so easy for Shadow to get lost in, and there's nothing he wants more than to just stay like this.

  
The universe doesn't seem to agree.

  
Shadow doesn't want to rush this, but knows he has to keep moving. He can hear a faint, cheerful voice gradually becoming more shrill as it repeatedly calls out Sonic's name. The pink one must be hunting Sonic down. Better make this quick then.

  
He moves to cup Sonic's cheek, heart soaring when his love leans into the contact. “They're everything I could ever want. They're even my favorite color.” Sonic's giggle somehow makes Shadow's heart even fuller.

  
Their eyes lock once more, and soon they both lean even closer. Noses brush and Shadow can't breathe.

  
“May I...?” It's barely a whisper, but Shadow needs to be sure. He needs to know Sonic wants this too.

  
Sonic nods, a little frantic and eyes already closing. They move to close what little distance is between them and -

  
“SONIC! Where are you?!”

  
Both hedgehogs groan in frustration. Miss Rose has successfully ruined what was almost a perfect moment. The pink hedgehog seems to be struggling to find a way up, so they have a few more fleeting moments for just the two of them. Shadow takes Sonic in before they have to leave this fantasy. Blue quills are bristled, a full blown scowl on his face. It's a rare sight, and Shadow finds it as alluring as Sonic's infamous smile.

  
“Are you kidding me? I finally get to kiss you after years and she just jumps in to ruin it? Figures.” Sonic's voice is low and harsh. Shadow shouldn't be so amused by it. _Wait - years?_ “We were supposed to have 30 minutes! It hasnt even been 20 yet!”

  
“You're adorable.” It's out before he can stop it. Shadow doesn't regret it. He watches as all the edges fall away, leaving Sonic looking fluffy and soft. Green eyes widen and peach lips open slightly. Adorable.

  
Shadow leans in quick to softly plant a kiss on Sonic's cheek. As much as he'd like to kiss Sonic senseless, this will have to do for now. While Shadow doesn't care who sees them or what they think, he knows that Amy finding them would only lead to heartache and hardship, and that matters to Sonic.

  
“We'll continue this later?”

  
Sonic nods, covering his face with his hands. It's to no use, because Shadow can see the blush that's so deep that it's reached charming blue ears.

  
Shadow takes his leave, jumping of roof and landing with a loud thud. Amy makes it to the roof a second later, scolding Sonic for disappearing and not staying by her side. Shadow can hear Sonic defend himself, tone not as kind as he'd normally be with Amy. Shadow moves into the small house, not wanting to eavesdrop. Again. Besides, he needs to talk with Rouge. Like right now.

  
Shadow walks into the living room expecting to wait on Rouge, only to see that she has just arrived back. She walks through the front door, teal eyes sweeping the room. When she sees him, she gestures for him to come follow her. Shadow does so, stepping outside while she tells Tails that they're going to have a chat. Rouge must have had something happen as well for her to want to speak with Shadow immediately after returning.

  
She closes the door behind her and has a seat on one of the patio chairs Amy has set up on the porch. Shadow sits in the other, waiting for Rouge to speak. The bat is likely using her sensitive hearing to find out if anyone is trying to eavesdrop, and Shadow knows better than to speak up and mess with her concentration. She has a manic grin on her face, so she must think it's good.

  
“So, I heard you and Big Blue were talking about us.”

  
“Yes. He was under the impression that we were romantically involved. I explained that we are not.” Shadow raises a brow, curious on how Rouge got that information. “How did you know?”

  
Somehow her grin becomes even wider and Shadow wonders if it hurts. “Tails told me. They have a group chat or whatever. The kid was just asking me about our 'relationship' when his phone started blowing up.” She crosses her legs and leans into the chair, aware that Shadow is invested in every word.

  
“Sonic had said how we weren't dating and it made everyone go crazy. Most notably my big red and your baby blue.” Rouge smirks, “Tails tried to hide it, but he seemed relieved. You know how no one can hide a secret from me, so I got it out of him. I can tell you, 100 percent, from the mouth of his brother himself, that Sonic is in love with you. Like, in love. I-want-a-relationship kind of love. I'll spare the details for another time, but now you know the good stuff” She claps her hands together, a delighted but somehow still pointed look on her face. “You're welcome.”

  
Shadow feels warm at the confirmation, but can't help teasing Rouge. She was right, but he's not going to admit it so easily. She'll be hanging this over his head for forever. “Thank you, Rouge, but I have something even better.”

  
She raises a perfect brow in clear disbelief. “Oh yeah? How?”

  
Shadow tells her about the roof. He spares no detail, knowing that Rouge would kick his ass if he did. Everything, from the sound of Sonic's voice to their near kiss. When he has said all he can on the matter she's squealing, arms flailing in excitement.

  
“What the fuck! You should've started with that, babe!” Rouge fans herself attempting to cool herself down. “I cannot believe that you did that! I am so proud of you!”

  
Shadow feels a smile tug at his lips. It's nice to have someone be genuinely happy about him being happy. He's grateful to have Rouge and to be able to share this with her.

  
“I wish you told me you guys were talking! Tails and I totally would have stalled.” Rouge waves to Blaze and Silver, who have just made their way back. Silver holds up a bag, waving back enthusiastically. The two head inside quickly, eager to get the movies started.

  
“We really couldn't find the movies,” Rouge explains. “Blue's room was actually pretty decent. Minimal mess. I think you'd approve,” she purrs.

  
“But seriously, fuck you. My dish seems lame in comparison.” She kicks a leg out at him, narrowly missing his shin.

  
“It isn't lame.” Shadow knows she's mostly joking, but he wants her to know that her effort is always appreciated. “I may have gotten close to kissing him but we didn't talk about what we want from this. It's nice to hear that he wants something more than just a physical relationship, or a fling. I just need to confirm it with him.”

  
Rouge nods, “Good luck, hun. Based on what I heard from Tails, Sonic wants a relationship but is scared of one too. Maybe you guys can make it work.”

  
Shadow is aware of Sonic's fear of commitment, so it's no surprise. After today, he'd do just about anything to make things work. But he's not the only one with boy troubles. “So what about you and the dumbass? Think you can recover?”

  
Rouge grins, confidence flowing off of her. “I got the kid to convince him to come over. Since we are definitely not dating.” She digs into her bag, pulling out a compact and checking her makeup for any imperfections. “He should be here soon. I'm going to need to turn up the charm, but we both know that's never been a problem for me.”

With a snap she closes the compact, staring into Shadow's eyes. “Just so you know, I'm not changing anything between us. If beef cake can't be comfortable with how close we are, that's his loss. You're my best friend, and that's not going to change for some guy, ok?”

  
Shadow is at a loss for words. He's touched. “Ok. It's the same for me.”

  
Rouge smiles, and it's a soft thing. “Friends before back ends, am I right?”

  
Shadow rolls his eyes, though there is a small smile on his lips. “Please shut the fuck up.”

  
Shadow and Rouge make their way back inside, seemingly just in time.

  
With Amy's direction, the party is back on track. All the guests, now including Knuckles, are packed into the living room. The red buffoon must have made his way inside through the back door.

  
Shadow catches Sonic's eye from across the room and inclines his head towards the small couch. Sonic catches the hint, nodding and heading his way while the others bicker over who gets to sit on the large couch.

  
Shadow sits in the middle, patting the space on his left. Blue eyebrows raise in confusion. It is out of character, but there's no time to explain. Shadow mouths 'Trust me' and that's all Sonic needs to get moving. Rouge rushes to grab Knuckles and hurries him to the opposite arm rest. It's a bit of a squeeze since the couch is meant to accommodate 3 people, but neither couple really minds. Rouge and Shadow fist bump, and when he turns to Sonic it's with a smirk. Its returned with understanding.

  
The rest of the party settles in, chattering while Amy makes sure those on the floor have enough pillows. She frowns when she notices where Sonic is.

  
“I have a space right next to me, Sonic! That doesn't seem the most... comfortable.”

  
“I'm fine, Ames. Besides, if I sat on the big couch with you guys the situation wouldn't be much better! Can you pass us a few blankets?” Sonic is wearing that smile that melts hearts, and Amy isn't immune. She thanks him for 'taking one for the team' before grabbing two plush blankets.

  
Rouge takes one and snuggles up close to Knuckles, roaming hands noticable by everyone. Knuckles looks like he's pissed, but he doesn't seem to mind the touching - just that everyone can see. It's a perfect situation for Shadow, because that means everyone will keep their sights away from him and Sonic. They spread out the blanket to cover their laps and as soon as their hands are out of view Shadow feels light circles being traced on his glove.

  
He glances at Sonic, but the hedgehog is looking at the tv screen, watching the opening credits. Shadow wonders if he is imagining it all, but then Sonic grabs his hand, confirming that this is really happening. He feels a little dizzy and unsure, but he definitely wants this. He gives a light squeeze to try to communicate this and a small smile makes it's way to Sonic's face.

  
They sit like that for most of the movie. Their sides pressed together, hands held in secret. Each touch is electric, sending pleasant shivers down Shadow's spine. Reassuring squeezes and tender touches are more than a little distracting. During what Shadow assumes is the climax of the movie Sonic grows bolder.

  
Sonic lets go of Shadow's hand. Shadow would mourn the loss if it weren't for that same hand coming to rest on his thigh. Sonic traces small circles, applying gentle pressure to the muscle there. Shadow preens under the attention, working harder than expected to keep himself from purring. He finds himself leaning into Sonic's side, wanting to be even closer. He nuzzles the hero's shoulder, getting a soft purr in response.

  
Shadow wants Sonic. He wants like he's never wanted anything.

  
Too soon the credits are rolling. Shadow quickly whispers, “Meet me at the old oak tree in 20 minutes. I'll wait for you, but I won't wait all night. Text me if you can't.” _Or won't._

  
It's a shot in the dark and Shadow knows it. He could scare Sonic off, coming on so strong. But maybe that's why he does it. The part of him that hates himself is loud, _you aren't worth it to him._ Shadow can say that he tried, though he willfully sabotages himself. Sonic won't ditch his friends, especially for someone who only recently welcomed his good intentions. _You aren't deserving of love, least of all his._

  
But another part is just as loud. This part begs for a splash of the sun, for more of this feeling. It screams for him to not be so stupid, to give them, _himself_ , a chance. If Sonic says no today, that isn't the end. _Make him comfortable, show him that you can be someone worthy of his time._ Besides, romantic love isn't the end all be all. As much as he wants that, Shadow is content to be around Sonic any way that he'll have him. Sonic has such a short lifetime ahead of him, Shadow just wants to be a part of it. 

  
“Ok.” The soft confirmation from peach lips breaks Shadow from his thoughts. Sonic looks nervous, but Shadow sees that determined spark in emerald eyes. Sonic gives a striped thigh one last squeeze before turning and joining in with the chatter of the room.

  
Shadow bids the party goodbye, and is overwhelmed by the happy chirps of 'thanks for coming' and 'come back next time.' He set out to make bridges with Sonic's friends, but he didn't expect them to welcome him so easily. Shadow thanks Amy for being a gracious host and she beams.

  
“The next party is in two weeks, so don't be a stranger!” Shadow nods and then heads off.

  
**. . .**

Shadow sits at the base of the old oak tree, his quills brushing the bark. It's been 17 minutes and 38 seconds since he left Amy's. Gloved fingers tap at a dark thigh. He knows that Sonic said 'ok' but what if the blue blue doesn't show? Shadow hates how nervous he is.

  
There's a buzzing in his pocket and it only serves to make him more of an anxious wreck. He checks his phone, hoping not to see a text rejection but prepared for it regardless. To his surprise (and relief), he sees a text from Rouge.

  
**Rouge** «hey babe!!! omg ur baby blue just barfed all over amy jzjsjskks»

 **Rouge** «poor bby is headed out :( but u shouldve seen her face!!! im ded»

 **Me** «Haha. I hope he's ok.»

  
As funny as it is Shadow wonders if he should text Sonic, or if a call would be better. He doesn't want the hedgehog to feel any pressure to come here, especially not if he's sick. Shadow wonders if it was all the chili dogs. He's so lost in thought he doesn't notice the blue blur that makes its way towards his seated form.

  
“Hey, Shads.”

  
Shadow nearly jumps. “Hey.” He looks Sonic up and down, but the cobalt hedgehog shows no sign of illness. Strange. “Are you well?”

  
Sonic tilts his head in confusion, ears flicking. God he's adorable. “Yeah? I'm good. Why? Do I not look good?”

  
“You look amazing. That's not it.” Sonic smile is a bit sheepish, ridiculous considering that he was the one who baited Shadow into complimenting him. “Rouge said you threw up. On Miss Rose.”

  
“Oh!” Sonic hits a fist to his open palm. “That was fake.” Shadow's confusion only grows. “I had to find a way to leave without it being suspicious, you know? I didn't want everyone asking me questions of why I was headed out early. They'd probably follow me here and I didn't want to be interrupted again.”

  
Shadow is charmed by the annoyance in Sonic's voice. He feels like Sonic doesn't shy away from his feelings when they spend time together, and its refreshing to see the sometimes sickenly positive hero admit to feeling negative.

  
“And for the record, I didn't throw up _on_ her.”

  
“How did you manage to fake something like that? You aren't a good liar.”

  
“Hey!” Dear lord, he's _pouting_. “I'm an honest guy, but I can be an actor when I wanna be.” Arms cross over his chest, lips still down turned in a pout Shadow wishes he could kiss away.

  
“I started telling everybody that my stomach was hurting a bit after you left. When Amy offered to make me a tea I managed to sneak a cup of chili and kept it in hidden my jacket. I started gagging and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door and poured the chili in the toliet while I heaved.” At this point Sonic moves to sit down, now smiling as he shares his story. “I didn't think Amy would open the door. She really gets on my nerves when she just invades my space like that! But anyway, she opened the door and I threw what was left at her. She was too freaked out to get a proper look, and I moved fast enough that she wouldn't have seen the cup anyways.”

  
“That's... impressive.”

  
“Thanks! I said I was headed home to get rest. But I did text Tails to let him know I may or may not be there later. On the down low. If that's ok?” Sonic seems timid, and Shadow appreciates the concern.

  
“Of course that's ok. He's your brother, and you two live together. It's important that he knows what's happening in your life.”

  
Sonic sighs in relief. “Thanks, Shads. I know you don't need my permission but I'm totally cool with you telling Rouge too.”

  
“Thank you.” Shadow smirks, not about to let Sonic's earlier slip go. “But did you think we may be spending the night together?”

  
Sonic's reaction is _delicious_. Ears press against his skull, muzzle bright red in embarrassment. “No! Well yes? No!” He shakes his head rapidly, words spilling from his lips.

  
“Well I guess I thought maybe something could happen? So yes? But only if you wanted? I don't know! I just thought that maybe we might... you know? But I we don't have to!”

  
Shadow feels his face crack into a full blown grin. His cheeks feel warm at what he hears. He never imagined that Sonic could really like him back before today, and to hear that Sonic has thought of him like that? Shadow's in heaven. The idea of his feelings being mutual is almost too much.

  
Sonic is still rambling, words becoming less and less coherent. He stops midsentence when he sees Shadow's face. He's still flustered, but enamored with Shadow's smile if his reaction is anything to go by. The hero's whole body relaxes, and a breathy sigh escapes him. “Whatcha smiling about, Shads? You think this is funny?”

  
“I do.” Shadow moves to grab Sonic's hands, holding them with care. “If it's any consolation, I've been just as worked up by all this.”

  
“Really? It don't seem like it.” Sonic is pouting again, but this one is more playful. “You seem real chill about this.”

  
That makes Shadow laugh - really laugh. He feels it bubble up from his stomach and before he knows it he's full on cackling. It feels good. Shadow hasn't laughed like this in ages, and not consistently since Maria. Tears wet his cheeks and he tries to calm himself down with some difficulty. He can hear Sonic laughing as well, clear and giddy.

  
“Trust me, I haven't been 'chill' about this at all.” Shadow wipes away tears from his eyes. “I've been a wreck for months now. Definitely the opposite of chill.”

  
Sonic hums, squeezing Shadow's hands with his own. “Oh yeah?” He holds crimson eyes captive, all too aware of the power he wields. “I don't know if I believe you, Shads. Why have you been a wreck?”

  
Shadow snorts at how cheeky Sonic can be. He isn't sure how to answer though. How does he explain how much he longs for Sonic's attention, his touch, his anything and everything? How does he explain that every day has more meaning, more life, since he realized he cares for the blue blur? How does he sum up every nervous gesture, anxious dwellings, and smitten daydreams?

  
There seems to be only one way. For now, at least.

  
“Sonic.” Triangular ears perk up at the sound of his name, and Sonic gives a slight nod to have Shadow continue. “I greatly appreciate you. There's not enough words for me to describe what you mean to me. I was a lost, broken thing when we met. I was filled with sadness and rage and confusion. But you saw past it all and gave me a chance. You fought to become my rival, and then my friend. You have inspired me to continue my growth as a person, and to make a positive impact on the world. I promised Maria that I would fight for this world and all in it. But with you at my side I feel her dream is finally realized.”

  
Shadow pauses, unsure if he should say those words next. They burn his tongue, wanting to be unleashed. It's too much too soon, you'll scare him. But what if it's not? Sonic isn't one to take things slow, surely that applies to romance as well? _Fuck it._

  
“I love you, Sonic.”

  
The silence is too much. Shadow watches as emotions flit over Sonic's face like lightning. Happiness. Saddness. Confusion. Happiness again. Shadow waits. He really wishes Sonic would just speak to him already, but patience is key with this one.

  
The silence suffocates Shadow until Sonic moves to cradle Shadow's face. In the process he crawls into the dark hybrid's lap. _Good God_. That's a good sign, isn't it?

  
“Oh, Shadow.” It's soft, barely a whisper. “I love you too.”

  
Shadow has no words, but even if he did there would be no use for them, not now. Sonic has leaned in impossibly close, eyes dark in desire. That smirk that drives Shadow up the wall. A blush just for him. It's clear what he wants and Shadow is desperate to serve. A mummered 'may I?' is all Shadow gets out, earning a breathy yes in return. That's all he needs.

  
He closes the gap between them, eyes fluttering closed as lips press gently. Shadow never knew something could feel like this. His whole body alights with electricity, skin humming where it meets Sonic's own. Their first kiss is gentle, experimental. Their lips move together slowly, discovering each other. Sonic tastes faintly of mint, and Shadow can feel the smile on his lips when they pull away.

  
Sonic leans in to touch their foreheads together. “That was... wow.”

  
Shadow wraps his arms around a strong waist. “Agreed.”

  
They spend a moment like that, staring into each others eyes, breathing in tandem. But soon Sonic gets that look again and Shadow is pulled in for a kiss that's rougher, needier.

  
Their first kiss was amazing, but this? This is something else. Shadow can say - without a doubt - that he can't get enough.

  
It's magnetic - the way their lips move together, Sonic's tiny gasps and moans, the feel of Sonic's body against his. Shadow moves his hands to grip Sonic's hips, and is rewarded by a moan. He wants more. Needs it. Shadow licks at peach lips begging for access, the heat in his belly rising when he is granted it. He explores Sonic's mouth feverishly, reveling in the moment.

  
Sonic is his. He is Sonic's. This moment, this heat, is theirs.

  
They should talk about this. Right?

  
Shadow breaks their kiss and Sonic _whines_. The noise makes him dizzy. It's so wanton, so _filthy_ , and yet it feels sacred.

  
They can talk after this.

  
Shadow licks and nibbles at Sonic's neck and his ears are graced with even more sinful noises. Gloved hands pull at black and red quills, the pressure only making the experience sweeter. Quickly the ebon finds that spot that makes Sonic sing and he can't help but bite down and suck. His name is being called like a mantra, Sonic's voice rising in pitch as his fangs break the skin. _More_.

  
But as much as he wants this, they really must talk first. It takes everything he has to pull away once more. Shadow glances at Sonic's face and nearly loses all willpower.

  
Sonic is _wrecked_. Pupils blown wide in desire, lips swollen and parted. Ears laid against his skull in unconscious submission, body slightly shaking from the stimulation.

  
Shadow can't wait to wreck him some more - if that's what his love wants.

  
“Sonic.” His voice is raspy and deeper than normal, catching them both by surprise. Sonic bites his lip, and Shadow files that reaction away for later.

  
“I know we'd both rather be continuing what we started but I have to ask. Have you thought about what you want from me?”

  
Sonic closes his eyes and slows his breathing. Shadow runs small circles on blue hips in an effort to help. Sonic looks at him, expression less debauched now. “I have.” Then with a smik, “I thought us making out made it clear?”

  
Shadow doesn't know what to make of that. “I'm afraid I don't understand.” He moves one of his hands to rest on the small of Sonic's back, resting under the hero's red jacket. “You have to tell me if this is just physical, or if you want a romantic relationship.

  
I want a monogamous relationship with you, hedgehog. I want to have a sexual relationship, but it is not a need. I desire your presence in all ways, but will take only what is given. That is to say, if you don't want something, we do not have to do it.”

  
Shadow pauses, noting that Sonic looks calm, even happy. “I am aware that you are often uncomfortable about romantic relationships and what they entail. This is from things you have confided in me and things I have observed. I know that you may be hesitant to start a romantic relationship, and I want you to know we could take it slow. I know I can make you happy, if you gave me that chance. I must express that I am not comfortable with a purely physical relationship. I am not someone who has the ability to be 'friends with benefits.' If that is what you want, I am afraid this is where we part ways. I do desire to be with you intimately, but only within the confines of a stable relationship.”

  
Shadow quiets then, allowing Sonic to absorb what he's just said. He desperately hopes he hasn't offended the azure hedgehog in any way. He only means to communicate what he wants and what anxieties have been pricking his mind of late.

  
Sonic snorts. “You're always so formal, Shads.” He looks down, contemplating what to say next. Shadow waits on anxiously.

  
“I want a relationship. I wouldn't be doing all this with you if I wasn't serious about you.” Shadow's heart leaps for the fourth time today. Crimson eyes lock onto emeralds when Sonic raises his head. “I have thought about this a lot. Like. A lot. And it's the only thing that seems to make sense, ya know?”

  
Sonic pulls Shadow into a hug as he continues. “I've always been... drawn? Yeah, drawn to you. It wasn't until after the war that we actually talked about our lives to each other though and I guess that's what really changed everything. I just felt like I could go to you for anything and you wouldn't judge me. I felt like I could really be myself around you, ya know?”

  
Shadow nuzzles Sonic's neck, placing a gentle kiss on where he had bitten earlier. “The feeling is mutual,” he whispers.

  
“I just couldn't stop thinking about you,” Sonic mummers. “I wanted to see you all the time and be around you and I just didn't know what it meant until I brought it up with Tails. We talked about it and he asked me the same thing, what do I want?” Sonic leans back to press a kiss to Shadow's forehead, and the ebon revels in the tenderness of the action.

  
“I sorta freaked out about it. Remember when you were gone for like 2 weeks last winter on that mission to find that rouge agent?” Shadow nods to confirm. “It was around that time. So I had time to think without you around. That's when I realized it though. Even when we're apart I always want to be near you and I just wanted you. Our talks and races and all that. And I guess I want to know you're mine. Does that make sense?”

  
Sonic leans back again, eyes turning searching. He seems nervous again, and Shadow wants nothing more than to relieve Sonic. So he does.

  
“I understand.” Shadow places a light kiss on Sonic's lips, a hand coming to cup his love's cheek once more.

  
“We don't belong to each other like objects. I know that it's hard to explain. We care for one another. With that love a bond forms, and that's how we belong together. I am yours, if you'll have me.”

  
Sonic's eyes are searching again. A smile brighter than the sun makes it's way onto his face. “And I'm yours, babe.”

  
Shadow lets out a purr in response. It all just feels... _right_. As if every piece to the puzzle of his life has fallen into place. He's never felt such contentment, not even on the Ark. He moves to hold his hedgehog close and nuzzles Sonic's neck once more.

  
“I like that.” Shadow presses light kisses along Sonic's neck, then his shoulder. The shudder that shakes Sonic is delicious. “Your place or mine?”

  
Shadow leans back to study Sonic's face. It's red with blush, but not nearly as timid as he had been previously. Sonic is smirking, with a spark in his eyes that's nothing but mischievous. _What a little devil_.

  
“Yours. My room doesn't have a lock, and I don't want to risk traumatizing Tails.” His laugh is like music. Shadow is memorised by the way Sonic's eyes crinkle around the corners. He can't fight the smile he makes in response. He finds he doesn't want to.

  
“Alright. Wanna race there?” It's a rhetorical question, and Sonic can tell by the way he jumps up and gets into starting position. In a flash Shadow is up as well. With a nod they start their race, speeding towards Shadow's bedroom.

  
Sonic wins the race. Barely. Shadow is a little bitter, since Sonic begins to gloat. They walk into the condo Shadow shares with Rouge, leaving their shoes by the door. Sonic slips off his jacket and Shadow wonders if he knows how... sensual he is. They lock eyes and Sonic's smirk tells him that yes, he knows. Little shit.

  
“So....” Sonic leaps over the back of the couch, making himself at home ignoring Shadow's grunt of disapproval. “What do you wanna do now?”

  
Shadow thinks it over. It's strange, the heat from earlier has simmered down but it's still around. Their interactions have had tension before but never like this. Not when they both know what they want.

  
“We could watch a movie? I actually enjoyed the one at the party, but I was too distracted to really get into it.” Shadow cuddles next to Sonic, playfully nudging his shoulder. “So maybe we can find something like that? Rouge has pretty much every streaming service imaginable, so go wild.”

  
Sonic is still. Too still. It doesn't make any sense, but this whole day has been up and down. “Did I say something to upset you?”

  
Sonic startles, hugging Shadow in a silent apology. “No! Its just...” He climbs into Shadow's lap once more, and the ebon loves that Sonic is apparently _very_ physical.

  
Sonic bites his lip, nervous energy bleeding out from him. “If I tell you, you have to jot get mad.”

  
Shadow sighs, “I don't know if that's something I can actually promise, but shoot.”

  
Sonic reaches into his head quills, pulling out two small boxes. No, not small boxes, DVD cases. Is this what Shadow thinks it is? Sonic sees the confusion on his face and laughs a bit before explaining.

  
“So... I didn't forget the movies.”

  
Well. That's unexpected.

  
“Why...?” Out of everything today, this little act of deception might be the most shocking. Why on Earth did Sonic lie?

  
“This is gonna sound stupid but in my defense it was on impulse.” Shadow just looks at Sonic to continue, deciding not to say anything until he gets a grip on what's going on. Sonic must understand because he continues on.

  
“So I was gonna ask you out tonight. Sort of lowkey and test the waters. It wouldn't be a date if you didn't want it to be - but I really wanted it to be. I had it planned out; I'd ask you, you'd probably say yes, we'd watch a movie, we'd leave early and then hang out on our own after. I got dressed up and cleaned my room and that's why I was late. I figured that even if you said no to the movie I could convince you to race or something and we could head to my place later since no one would be there.” Sonic's face is red yet again, and Shadow really _really_ wants to kiss him.

  
“When I saw you at the party I was kinda bummed because it ruined what I had planned. At first it was fine because I knew that I could still get you to race after but then Amy started saying you two were dating and I dunno. It just made me feel sort of insecure? Like you'd rather be with her and of course you would if she was your girlfriend.”

  
That makes Shadow feel a pang of guilt. He hates that Sonic felt that way, even if things are resolved now. Sonic cups his cheek, guiding crimson eyes up. “Its aight, Shads. It ain't your fault. I felt weird and sad but I wasn't about to let you go without a fight. I really thought we had something, ya know? So I tried to come on stronger than before.”

  
Shadow hums. It explains the what happened in kitchen. It seems like both of them wanted to seal the deal today, of all days. Great minds think alike, he supposes.

  
“When Amy asked for the movie I guess I thought it was the perfect way to get you alone. I was planning on asking you about it when we finished up our race. We could go 'find' the movie if you and Rouge were dating, or I could stall enough to where we hung out just us if y'all weren't. Perfect plan.”

  
Sonic sighs, bringing his hand down to play with Shadow's chest fur. “Ames had to go and ruin it though. I mean it still worked out but geez. Nothing went my way today.” Sonic leans in for a kiss that Shadow is more than happy to give. When they part Sonic has that million watt smile of his.

  
“I don't mind it though. I think today ended up better than anything I could have planned.”

  
Shadow agrees. But he thinks he should probably mention he had an agenda of his own. “I'm flattered that you did so much to try to get me alone. I know trickery isn't your thing.” Sonic huffs at that, but his smile remains. “Today was part of some plans I had myself. So you're not alone in that aspect.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“I only went with Rouge to the movie because you were going to be attending. I wanted to show you that I could hang out with your friends. I wanted to show you that I really have changed and that I can be by your side always.” Shadow loves the tender look Sonic gives him now. He loves that that face is only for him. “I wanted to show you I can be great 'boyfriend material,' as Rouge says. If that's what you wanted.”

  
Sonic kisses his cheek, giggling when he pulls away. “I think you're amazing boyfriend material. Can I say that's what we are? Boyfriends?”

  
“Of course, love.”

  
Shadow is caught off guard by how quickly he's pulled into the kiss. It's needy and he's intoxicated by the way Sonic nibbles at his bottom lip, teasing him with blunt fangs.

  
When Sonic pulls away Shadow is shocked once more. The hedgehog in his lap is promising all sorts of pleasure with his eyes, and Shadow wants a taste.

  
“I really like that, babe. Promise you'll talk to me like that more?” Shadow can only nod. Who knew that something as simple as calling him 'love' would rile Sonic up so much. Sonic rushes to get Shadow out of his jacket. “I think we can skip the movie, at least til Rouge gets back?”

  
Shadow doesn't answer. Doesn't have to. He raises from the couch, carrying Sonic to his bedroom. Sonic practically shrieks with glee. Shadow can't wait to hear what other noises Sonic will make when he's through.

He really ought to thank Rouge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first (finished) fic so please please //please// let me know what you think! Comments are greatly appreciated <3 I have a few more works in progress, so depending on the response here you may be seeing more of me... ;)


End file.
